


Careless Devotion

by Amare_Deansgate



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, I put this in to "I Write Like..." and it said I write like, It is a good rule in life never to apologize. The right sort of people do not want apologies, King Tom Hiddleston, P.G. Wodehouse, Romance, Royal Court, Royals, Royalty, and the wrong sort take a mean advantage of them., courting, here's a quote from him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_Deansgate/pseuds/Amare_Deansgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are finally able to breathe when you leave your childhood home to attend court at the King's Palace. There is only one catch, you are going to try and find respectable husband. To fail would mean devastation for your family.</p><p>Three men actively seek your attention: His Majesty King Thomas, Duke Christopher Evans, and the young Baron Sebastian.</p><p>The fate of your family rests on your decisions, as you can either save them or ruin them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good News

You can feel the afternoon sun beat down on your back and shoulders. You know that tomorrow, your skin will be a shade darker than it currently is. It’s difficult work on the fields, and you do most of the work yourself to allow your younger siblings time to rest.

In the fields that your family own, much of the work is usually done by servants and extra hired help. This year, though, harvest must be completed primarily by servants and your family itself. Almost all of the able-bodied young men have gone off to fight in what seems to be a pointless war.

At the dinner table, your father says grace and you all begin to eat from the dishes sat before you.

Your younger sister, whom everyone affectionately calls Tibb, reaches over you to grab the plate of potatoes sitting on your other side. As she does this, you realize how small the dining room seems to you now. With your eight younger brothers and sisters and parents all sitting around you, you feel a claustrophobic uneasiness settle.

Your father holds the title of Baron, making your family one of the honored nobility in the land. That being said, you were also modest in wealth. Your father, being the youngest of his family, was left with a title and land. Nothing else.

So here you sit, finally of age to seek your own life, but unable to because of current circumstances. Not only did your family lack the funds to let you attend court and be  
introduced into society (and possibly married), but the lack of young men in your province means that there is little chance for even settling with someone of lower birth.

Your mother clears her throat and speaks to your father a bit more loudly than usual. “My sister and her husband will be joining us tomorrow, dear.” You catch her eyes glance at you for a second before she turns back to your father.

“As you’ve told me.” He looks at you as well and calls your name. “(Y/N), you won’t be going to the fields tomorrow. Make sure to wear your best when your aunt calls to visit.”

“Of course,” you say; puzzled but appreciative of the break you’ll have from the hard work.

The next morning comes too early it seems after the hard work you endured yesterday. You hear a shrill voice in your ear.

“Wake up! Wake up! Uncle Leo and aunt Evangeline are already here!” It’s Tibb’s voice waking you.

You shudder your eyes open against a bright sun streaming in through the window.

“What?” you mutter through your tired voice. “They’re already here?”

“Yes! Don’t you know it’s midday?” She runs to your wardrobe and goes through it frantically. “Now come on! Aunt Evangeline’s already asked about you.”

You sit up and pull yourself out of bed with sluggish deliberateness. Uncle Leo and Aunt Evangeline visit every year, this visit had to be no different. But something occurs to you.

“Tibb, why aren’t you in the fields?”

She pulls out a long cream dress and throws it upon the bed. “Aunt Evangeline asked for me too. I’ve already seen her. Now put this on and we need to go downstairs, there’s something going on.”

You put on the dress and Tibb arranges your hair as she always does on special occasions. It’s strange to see yourself dressed up for a simple family meeting. You head downstairs with her and see you aunt and uncle in the sitting room with your own parents.

Leo and Evangeline rise to hug you; Evangeline kissing you on both cheeks, exclaiming on your beauty. You smile and exchange pleasantries before you’re led to sit amongst the adults and Tibb sits next to you.

Your father and mother are smiling more than you’ve seen them smile in a long time. You are dazzled by the way they seem years younger to you at this moment.

Your uncle begins to speak directly to you. “(Y/N), you’re aunt and I have come to congratulate you on coming of age.”

You incline your head slightly and thank them.

“Also,” you aunt continues in an excited, almost impatient air. “We’ve come to tell you that you will be attending court.”

“P-pardon?” you ask. Your heart skips a beat. You knew that there was no way for you to attend court given your family’s financial situation. The image of beautiful gowns and laughter and romance passes through your mind like a scene from a play. You look to your mother and father, both flushed with happiness.

“You will attend court with your aunt and me for you to find a marriage mate.” You uncle says. “The king himself has rewarded me a suite of rooms to stay in at the palace. And I have his permission to bring to you with me.”

Your mother speaks up. “Oh (Y/N), think of how much this can do for our family! If you were to find a nice nobleman to marry, your sisters and even brothers will benefit.”

Nodding slowly, you think about all that this does hold for you and your family. But the idea of finding romance is even more invigorating.

You turn back to your aunt and uncle and feel your eyes water as you thank them.

“I can only afford one seasons worth of gowns, though. You will have to find a spouse this year, or you won’t be able to come back,” Leo says. “Tibb will be joining us as well; she'll be a companion for you.”

It seems like forever before you have your bags packed and you’re leaving your childhood home for what could possibly be the last time.


	2. His Majesty's Palace

The trip to His Majesty's palace takes a few short days. You spend half of the trip speaking with Tibb about the adventure to come and the other half in restless sleep. Your uncle had split up with the group to answer a summons from the king; he would be faster on horseback. Evangeline now sat across from you, occasionally humming and napping herself.

When you arrive at the palace, you find yourself stunned at the enormity and grandeur of it all. The entrance is a tall stone gate. On either side of the entrance sits stone statues of lions.

Tibb nudges you unnecessarily when you drive through the gate. You let out an audible gasp at the beauty that assaults you. The palace has many buildings, all tall and magnificent, to make it up. A golden glow seems to come off of its yellow stone. The fall leaves, in varying vibrant colors, makes the view all the more exquisite.

Your aunt points to what seems to be the main building. "That is where we will be staying for the next four months," she says.

You think that you will be headed there first but, instead, the carriage veers to the left.

You send a questioning look to your aunt.

"You will need to be fitted for your gowns," she explains.

When the carriage stops in front of a low standing and unassuming building, you all step out.

Stretching your arms over your head, you follow the lead of your aunt into the small building. Tibb is practically bouncing along on your side as you go.

You meet the tailor and the seamstress and a jewelry maker. All of them assault you with suggestions as they swarm around you. You feel as someone lifts your arm to the side and another hand lifts your chin.

"Such a quiet beauty. Modesty would be best."

"No no, she's stunning. Bright colors and dramatic angles."

"Her innocence should be the focal point here."

You're led into three different rooms, where no one asks you for any input about what you would like for your wardrobe. By the end of it all, you find yourself more exhausted about it than a day in the fields.

You step back into the carriage and your aunt offers you a small drink from her purse, saying it will pick you up.

You accept it and take a gulp from the bottle, finding the bitterness and burn of it surprising.

Sputtering, you hand it back with a thanks.

Before long, the carriage stops again. Stepping out, you find yourself standing in front of a grand estate.

"His Majesty's not usually here at this time," your aunt informs. "But our rooms are not far from his own suites." She has an air of superiority in her voice.

Walking up the stone steps, you find that there are a few servants waiting for you at the top.

"(Y/N)." Your aunt pulls your attention again. "These are our personal servants for the duration of our stay."

A young woman, almost your age it seems, steps forward and curtsies deeply. "My name is Taryn, miss. I will be a personal maid to you and your sister."

You nod your head in greeting and smile. "Very nice to meet you, Taryn."

Tibb introduces herself and exclaims that she’s exhausted. Taryn offers to take you two to your rooms to rest. You decline the offer.

“Is it possible that I can take a bath instead?” you ask.

“Yes, of course, miss.” Taryn is about to lead you and Tibb away when anther servant appears from inside the building.

Your aunt leaves with them. Apparently your uncle Leo has news and wants to see her.

“I’ll show you to your rooms, miss (Y/N) and little miss Tibb.” Taryn leads you both into the grand hallway.

The entrance is beautiful. The idea that this is where you’ll be staying for a whole four months finally sinks in and you feel giddy with excitement.

Taryn leads Tibb and yourself over marble floors and past golden statues. There are fabrics hanging from the high ceilings over the tall windows that sweep to the ground dramatically. The tapping of your shoes fill the hall in a symphony of sound and the music seems to be the loveliest you’ve ever hear.

Tibb is dropped off at her room first, and before long you are lead to your own room by Taryn. She leaves you once you reach the door, telling you she'll be back to fetch you after your bath is drawn.

You turn to finally look at your room- three times larger than the room you share with Tibb at home. There is a large bed with a golden canopy hanging over the four tall posts of its headboard and foot board. The golden hue is almost enough to hurt your eyes, but the room has been decorated tastefully. A large fireplace sits on the opposite side and a chaise is directly in front of it. Looking at the windows, you can see the same kind of lush curtains from the hallway are covering them.

Taryn returns about an hour later. You’re lounging on the chaise enjoying the splendor and don’t notice her knock or come in until she’s right beside you.

“Goodness!” you exclaim. “You scared me, Taryn.”

“Forgive me,” she says quickly. “I kept calling your name. I thought you were asleep.”

You sit up. “No, it’s not your fault. I was daydreaming.”

Taryn smiles at this. “When I first came to the palace, I was just nine. I’d thought I died and this was heaven.” She’s looking around your room in reverie. When her eyes find yours again, they crinkle in a smile. “You’re bath is drawn now, miss (Y/N).”

The baths are just as exquisite as you expected them to be. The porcelain tubs are as large as some of the small ponds you used to swim in when you were younger. Paintings of mermaids and goddesses litter the walls in the room and the fragrance is almost overwhelming.

Leaving the room, you feel as though your skin glows like the golden palace walls drenched in sunlight.

You’ve changed into a lilac dress. One of the few nice dresses you’ll have before your new gowns are made. Taryn is no where to be found when you leave the steaming room, though, and you start to wander instead of waiting for her to lead you back to your own room.

A large door at the end of a hallway catches your attention. It almost seems out of place with it’s plain dark wood against the cream and gold decor surrounding it.

You approach it in a sort of trance. When you put your hand to the handle, it’s unlocked and you open the door to be greeted with sunlight.

Once your eyes adjust, you find that you’ve stumbled upon a large courtyard garden. It’s beauty is different from the rest of the rooms you’ve encountered. The autumnal flowers have a raw beauty; fragile and temporary.

Here are purples and oranges and reds and greens. And, while the castle was a delight to see, this is ethereal and takes your breath away.

You walk further into the large open space. The stone fountains here are not flowing and sit stagnant and frozen in time. With each step you take you feel your heart grow lighter and lighter.

There’s a bench hidden amongst a flowery bush, and you decide to sit here. When birdsong reaches your ears, you close your eyes. This almost reminds you of home.

“Now here’s a flower I’ve never seen.” A voice pulls you out of your daze violently.

You snap your eyes open and stand up suddenly. Apologies spill out from your mouth. “So very sorry. I shouldn’t have wandered here.”

A tall man stands before you. Lifting your gaze, you can see that he’s handsome and most likely of higher birth than you, judging by his clothes. He’s smiling at you, obviously amused at your small panic. “I’m afraid it is I who should apologize. I shouldn’t have disturbed whatever lovely dream you were having.” His voice is deep and smooth.

“You wouldn’t be the first to startle me today, sir,” you say, thinking about Taryn. You look around yourself to find the exit or the way you came, but no path seems familiar and you can’t see any doors or gates over the tall shrubs. “But I should get going.” You incline you head slightly, then glance around again.

“If I may, I could lead you back to the door,” the man suggests. “I’ve been here too long myself, and must go.”  
You agree to this, following him. “May I ask your name, sir?” you ask.

“Thomas.” This is all he says. Usually gentlemen give their titles in addition to their names. But at this moment it doesn’t matter.

“Hello Thomas, my name is (Y/N).” You say little more than him. It’s very informal amongst royals like yourself and whomever this Thomas man must be. Even in your own modest home, your parents taught you as much.

He turns and nods his head slightly. “Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” Reaching out a hand, he smiles.

You feel your face burn as you reach your own hand out and place it in his.

When he lifts your hand to his lips, your knees suddenly go weak and you don’t understand the feeling that the gesture gives you. Drawing your hand back slowly, you lower your eyes. “A pleasure,” is all your small voice is able to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Chapter 2 is out of my way, now on to three!!!!
> 
> I'm going through this at a break-neck speed. Maybe it's because I like it so much. Also Tommy H. has appeared, but our reader will not find out his true identity until chapter 3.
> 
> Oh by the way, my characterizations of our leading men will be kind of mixtures of their own personalities and their characters and what I think they will need to be for this story, so any out of character thing will be explained sooner or later.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a review if you liked it, hated it, or what to give me some pointers. Love you all bye~


	3. At the King's Table

The walk back is somewhat awkward - surely not to Thomas; he is charming and asks you questions about your family and how you like the stay so far in the palace. You tell him about the king awarding you uncle with a suite of rooms for a successful campaign in a neighboring country. With each word this Thomas speaks, you feel an unexpressed yearning to hear him continue talking. You find your eyes gazing toward him longer than what can be deemed appropriate at times and have to chastise yourself.

“And are you enjoying your time here?” he asks.

“Well... I do find it all very interesting - though the eminence of it all makes me feel quite... small.” Stumbling over your own words in your answer, you feel the blood boiling in your face and at the tips of your ears. You continue regardless. “To be honest, the first time I felt comfortable was coming here - to this garden. It reminds me of my home”

You continue talking to him and find yourself growing comfortable around him.

Thomas stops walking abruptly when you laugh at something he says.

You notice and slow your steps to stop a few feet in front of him. When you look forward, the door that leads inside is just ahead. “Is something wrong?” You turn around.

His eyes find yours and you find yourself staring back into piercing blue.

“This may seem very forward,” he begins. Steeping toward you, he stops by a patch of hyacinths. Bending low, he plucks a blue one from the ground. “But I wish to meet you again, (Y/N).” He stops walking right in front of you and you feel the light petals in your palm before you even know they’re being placed there.

“Sir?” You freeze in shock. “You wish to see me again?”

“Yes.” He’s smiling. This time, though, it’s an unsure and questioning smile. “If that would be alright with you?”

You can’t stop the smile that breaks on your face as you nod. “I would like that very much.”

You both agree to meet in the garden a week from now at the same time. When you go back inside, he kisses your hand once more and you part ways.

It takes a little while for you to find the room where you took your bath. Once there, you try to find the path that leads to your room, but there are so many twists and turns in this building, it’s hard work.

Relief fills you when you hear Taryn calling after you. “Miss (Y/N), I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I lost my way after my bath. I couldn’t find you.”

“I was called by your sister,” she says.

It doesn’t surprise you that Tibb’s awake after such a short nap; in fact, she might not have been able to rest much if her room were anything like yours. “Oh? Where is she now?”

“She’s in your room. I can lead you back, if I might?”

When you get back to your room, you discover Tibb there waiting for you on the chaise in front of the fireplace. Taryn leaves you two and you both end up talking about the palace and how much different it is from home. You tell Tibb about the garden you found, and the man you met there.

“And he wants to see you again?” Her eyes are wide. “Are you sure?”

“If my still racing heart is anything to go by, then yes.” You place your hand over your chest. “But it was so informal. I didn’t even think I’d make the acquaintance of a man until at least the first feast- and he’s so handsome and his voice sounds like chocolate.”

Tibb is giggling. “Seems that court will be quite easy for you if the first man you meet is so attentive.”

You can’t help throwing a pillow at her face, laughing yourself. “Oh please.”

Tibb stays in your room the whole night. You’d predicted that she’d want to sleep in the same room as you.

In the morning, Evangeline and Leo call you both to breakfast by means of Taryn. You tell your aunt and uncle nothing of your meeting with the handsome stranger yesterday and, thankfully, Tibb doesn’t either.

You’re halfway through your meal when a servant comes into the room with a note for your uncle. He reads it and a smile fits on his face. “Ah, we’ve been invited to dine with the king this evening. Oh! and (Y/N), too!”

You look up at your uncle. “Really?”

Your aunt is spreading a sweet jam onto her bread. “Don’t worry dear, you can borrow a gown from me for the evening.” Your aunt has the same height and body type as you, so the gown should fit well even it might be a bit old fashioned.

“Thank you, aunt Evangeline,” you say.

You spend most of the day reading, and evening comes before you realize it. Your aunt summons you to her room to pick out a gown.

She has such a wide selection for you to choose from, you’re surprised. In the end, you pick out one that’s your favorite color and somewhat modern. Though it’s heavy, you find it less constricting than first imagined.

Walking down the hallway with your aunt and uncle, you’re all led into a large banquet room. The table might be able to sit fifty guests, but about a dozen are sitting at the table right now.

Leo, Evangeline, and yourself all sit relatively close to the head of the table and a few footmen hold the chairs out for you all to sit in.

The settling for the table is quite extravagant. There are many utensils and glasses in front of you, silver and gold and porcelain. At least a hundred candles are lit about the room in addition to the chandeliers. And even the way the napkins are folded are exquisite. ‘Fit for a king,’ you think to yourself.

When everyone around you suddenly stands, you hurry to stand with them as the king’s appearance is announced.

You turn to see him, and find yourself shocked to see Thomas walk in. His gait is so long and sure, and his head held high. His clothes are even more refined. There are medals and cords hanging from his coat, but seem weightless given his posture.

He goes to a sit in a seat just a few down from yours at the head of the table. Once he sits, the rest of you do.

Taking a deep breath, you look up to find him looking straight at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay weird thing happened with my notes last couple of chapters and when I try to fix it it says it's normal. first note is for the second chapter and second note is for the first chapter. I just... AHHH!
> 
> Anyway, here is the third chapter of this fic. I had to leave it on a cliffhanger and I'm so very sorry for that, but I did it for many reasons, and one is to watch people suffer like I suffer (just kidding).
> 
> and King Tom is a hottie, just wait 'til you see what he does in the next- *mouth is gagged*
> 
> Also, hyacinths do NOT bloom in the fall, but they are the flower that I needed, so yeah.


	4. No Formalities

King Thomas, the man you’d (briefly) thought about flirting with in the secret gardens of the palace, is looking directly at you. Your heart flutters and you hurriedly look down at the empty plate before you.

You hear his voice in your ears, “Leo and Evangeline,” he addresses your uncle and aunt. “I’m pleased you could make it.” He doesn’t speak to you. The fact is, it was inappropriate for the two of you to have met as you did. A third party, someone like Evangeline or your uncle Leo should have introduced you to Thomas.

Looking around at the guests at the table, the atmosphere seems comfortable. They might not have even been dining with the king, with the laughter filling the air. Several servants bring in the large plates of food and sit them before everyone seated. At the head of the table, Thomas is speaking with your uncle and someone who appears to be a General sat on the other side of him, you’re reminded of the war, looking at the old General chortling.

A large bowl of soup is sat before you. During the course, you remember all of the manners you have to show at such a gathering. If this were home, you could just pick up any old spoon and dig in. You take a while to find the correct utensils, but it comes surprisingly natural to follow etiquette. ‘Shoulders back, chin up, don’t lean, elbows off the table, don’t reach.’

Once the first course is done, the second course is sat in front of everyone. This time, dishes with goose, pork, and leafy greens are sat before the dinner guests.

You eat only a bit from this plate. The soup filled you up for the most part, and you’re too distracted by Thomas, anyway. He’s not necessarily staring at you, but you feel his eyes on you more than once. At this point you are able to focus on conversations around you instead of your own actions. When Leo says, “We’d be honored, your Majesty,” you look around to your uncle.

Evangeline informs you that you all have been invited to have tea with the king after dinner. Looking over to Thomas, you see he’s still in conversation with Leo.

Dinner lasts for a bit longer, with two more courses for the guests. It seems that the only people staying for after dinner tea are your aunt, uncle, the old General, and yourself.

When you all get up to walk to the the parlor, your aunt entwines her arm with yours. You are both fall a bit behind the gentlemen leading the group, and out of earshot.

“Now, (Y/N),” she begins in a low whisper, “Your uncle will introduce you to his Majesty and then you may greet him. Do not speak to him unless spoken to, and try to keep any opinions to yourself. Do you understand, my dear?”

“Yes, Aunt Evangeline.”

Once in the parlor, your uncle turns to you from in front of Thomas. “(Y/N), please come here.”

You step away from your aunt and slowly make your way over to Leo and Thomas. Looking up from the floor, you see that the expression on Thomas’ face is amiable.

“Your Majesty, may I present to you my niece, Miss (Y/N).”

You curtsy deeply before Thomas and stand. The fabric of your dress that seemed so comfortable before suddenly feels tight as you try to control your breathing. 

“Tell me, (Y/N), do you enjoy the theater?”

The question takes you off guard. You look to your uncle, but he seems just as bewildered as you. “The theater, your Majesty?”

“Yes. You see, We’re holding a masque in a fortnight here in the palace.”

You think back to the small plays you used to put on with your siblings for your parents’ enjoyment. The thought makes you smile. “I do enjoy the theater.”

“Excellent!” The smile on Thomas’ face is infectious. “We’ll have our lead, then.”

The smile on your face falls and you look to your uncle in slight panic and back to Thomas. “Pardon, your Majesty?”

“We’ve been trying to find a suitable actress to play the leading role of our little masque. I believe you’ll be perfect for it.”

You try to fight this, but your aunt shuts you down quickly and graciously thanks the king. “Your Majesty, (Y/N) would be honored.”

About an hour into the evening, you’re in a corner playing chess on a rich wooden table with marble pieces. You’d found out that the General’s surname is Breckenridge. Your aunt and uncle have been listening to a few of his stories for the better part of the evening. And while you were all invited for tea, all three in the group have indulged in a bit of alcohol. Breckenridge’s voice slurs a bit with every word, and your aunt can’t seem to keep her hiccuping laughter quiet.

You’re giggling to yourself, when you notice the presence next to you. Looking up, you see that it is Thomas.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks.

“By all means, your Majesty.” You gesture to the chair opposite yours.

“Please,” he says, taking a seat. “You may call me Thomas here.” He looks back at the laughing group near the fireplace. “Even your uncle does, on occasion,” he adds, turning back to you.

“I don’t believe that’s possible, your Majesty.” You avert your eyes. Embarrassment bubbles inside of you at the fact that you flirted with the king; allowed yourself to believe that you had a chance with him. Thomas probably thinks you the most shameless and senseless person to ever walk the halls of the Palace.

“I must have really surprised you,” he says. His voice is laced with concern. “Allow me to apologize for my misrepresentation. I meet so many people, and despite all that, I generally am not allowed to be myself. And with you, (Y/N), I was just another man.”

“And I any other woman?” Your eyes find his. “An inconsiderable thing to toy with?” You can’t help the soreness in your voice.

He looks taken aback at this. “Not in the slightest. I assumed my intentions were clear.”

You are quiet at this; not expecting the sincerity. It is an impossibility to pursue courtship with the king, but the thought isn’t unpleasant. “I don’t think you know how different we are, your Majesty.”

“Thomas,” he corrects you. “ And I believe I would like to find that out for myself, (Y/N). You told me that my garden reminds you of home. In a way, it’s the same for me.”

The evening doesn’t last for long. You play a few games of chess against the king; winning once and losing twice. You make conversation about yourself mostly, and he listens this time. You speak about your home, your brothers and sisters, and your parents. Your opinions about the war and how it has affected your family are kept to yourself. When you part ways with a sleepy Evangeline and Leo, you subtly remind him of your meeting next week in the garden.

Tibb is in your room again. She fires off questions before you can even get the door closed behind you. “What’s the king like? Taryn told me that he’s so handsome. She was just here. Did you get to meet him? Was the dinner delicious?”

You understand Tibb’s excitement at the evening, since she has yet to be introduced into society and won’t be for a few years, she is not allowed to such gatherings. You explain the entire evening to her, despite being completely drained. Half of the story you tell her while getting ready for bed.

She’s flabbergasted. “Thomas is the king?!” she exclaims.

“Tibb lower your voice!” you whisper back. “And, yes. I was so shocked I wanted to hide.”

Pacing the chaise that you’ve settled into, she makes wide gestures and noises of excitement. “And you will be the lead actress at the next masque?”

“I’m no actress,” you say. “At least not a very good one.”

“Don’t be modest.” She scoffs. “You love to put on plays at home.”

“But this will be different. There will be at least a hundred people in the audience, not just mom and dad and our neighbors.”

“I’ll help you to get ready. Oh, (Y/N)! You could very well end up marrying a king!”

Six days later, the first batch of dresses are delivered to your rooms. Taryn helps you put one on as your aunt and Tibb watch.

“Does it have to be so tight?” you ask. the corset around your torso has a vice grip.

“Nonsense, child.” Evangeline circles you. “Gorgeous. You’ll have no trouble finding a husband with your looks. And remember, you are not allowed to wear your own clothes now. Heaven knows how your mother let you all dress in such rags.”

You bite your tongue and keep your mouth shut at your aunt’s remark. There isn’t much you can do about her rudeness given the fact that the only reason you’re here now is because of her generosity.

Looking over to Tibb, you see her face turn sour as she looks down at her own clothes. “Don’t worry, Tibb,” you say with a small smile. “You’ll be next.”

“Not if you don’t find a husband, she wont.” Evangeline is on a role, her sandpaper personality rubbing at you. You fidget while Taryn works with various ribbons and buckles into you feel like you’re wearing battle armor.

She’s done soon, and you see her wipe her brow out the corner of your eye. “There,” she says. “Young miss, you look lovely.”

Evangeline claps her hands together and smiles at you. “Like an entirely different person.”

You turn to finally look in the mirror. The gown is a dark red, wider in the skirt and heavier than the dresses you usually wore. It’s simple and elegant at once. Your waist has been made several inches smaller by the corset constricting you. The effect of the change in your appearance might be a bit more overwhelming if you could just breathe more easily.

“Oh! it’s noon,” Evangeline says. “I have to go meet with a few acquaintances.” In a bustle she leaves the room.

You jump at the mention of the time. You were to meet Thomas in the garden today, but the arrival of your gowns had you distracted from it.

“Taryn, would you please take me to the baths?”

“Miss, you just got into your dress!” She seems almost astounded at the suggestion.

“Don’t worry about it,” you say, already walking towards the doors of your room. “Just lead me there, please.”  
You tell Tibb that you’ll see her later, and she smiles knowingly. Taryn leads you to the baths and you tell her to go on back and meet you here in two hours.

The befuddled expression on her face is almost comical. She walks away silently, and you know you must seem suspicious.

You wait until she’s out of site and head in the direction of the garden. The dress still bothers you, and you have to take shallow breaths as you walk. Finding the large wooden door before long, you push the it open and walk out and into the courtyard.

The flowers are still very beautiful, and you find yourself staring at them as you search for Thomas. You eventually find him sitting in a bench and reading a small book. His concentration makes you stay silent as you approach. His clothes are similar to the ones he wore when you first met.

When he looks up, his face lightens and he sets his book down beside him. “I was starting to believe that you wouldn’t come.” He stands up and you curtsy.

“(Y/N), I told you, no formalities between us.” As he walks up to you, you feel your breath catch. He stands so close, it feels as though there is no space between the two of you. When you feel his arm at your waist, your heart does a somersault in your chest.

You’re pulled into a hug. You feel as his other arm envelopes you and your nose is suddenly at his neck. He smells so good, you nearly melt. The slight stubble on his chin tickles your ear, and the sensations are almost too much.

When he pulls away, you know that your face must show your fretfulness. You’re about to chastise him for surprising you so suddenly, when you feel your head go blank. Your knees buckle and, you would’ve hit the ground had Thomas not been there to catch you.

Despite the concern on his face, when you recover a moment later, you laugh softly. “I knew this... corset was... too tight.” You can’t get the sentence out without pausing for breath.

“This is no good.” He holds you up at his side. “Can you walk?” he asks.

“Yes... yes, I’m fine.” you try to stand, but you get dizzy again.

Without further ado, Thomas picks you up in his arms. He’s surprisingly strong, and swiftly takes you to the entrance of the garden.

You try and protest this. “What if someone sees us?” you ask. “Thomas, please, let me at least walk.” You’re already inside and near the baths you usually go to.

He sits you down however hesitantly, and as you stand, he takes your hand instead. “You need to get out of that corset.”

You notice Taryn before she sees you. She’s carrying a few folded towels. When she looks up to see you with the king, her eyes go wide.

You aren’t even able to speak as you’re pulled into a nearby room by Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this please along with a sincere apology from me. I made a thing, though, while I couldn't post this chapter, it's just a picspam (does anyone know where I could find Chris is period clothing?) I did and posed on my tumblr: http://abesottedlass.tumblr.com/post/133020427884/made-this-for-my-fanficiton-called-careless
> 
> So a bit of information regarding this chapter. I work as a historical interpreter. I dress up like it's the 1800s and give speeches about the time period while in an authentic location (my favorite is this 200 year old house where I get to tell guests not to touch anything). So I know a lot about history and how people lived between the late 1700s and the early 1900s. The thing is, I don't know EVERYTHING. I might make a mistake here or there and I will need to be corrected whenever possible.
> 
> One thing that I did learn is that, while women's fashion was very pretty to look at, it was impossibly uncomfortable for women to live in, and the clothes they wore weighed ridiculous amounts (like I think almost a hundred pounds) and the corset could exert anywhere from 21-88 pounds of force on the waist. Here's an article I found about it, too: http://tcpl.org/local-history/documents/ithaca-tc/women-roots/womansRolep49-68.pdf
> 
> And oh my goodness, there were guides men used to carry around with them to tell them how to cut a corset open in cases of emergencies, because depending on how you did it, a woman could die. Don't worry, our Reader will be getting out of that thing thanks to Tom. ;)
> 
> So yes, I do not romanticize the corset. I have one for work, but it's a modern one and I feel comfortable wearing it; it makes my back feel awesome.
> 
> See you soon for chapter 5! Oh yes!! I almost forgot, we will meet Sebastian in the next chapter!!!!


	5. A Bitter Taste

You are only able to process that you are in a study of sorts. The air is becoming thicker as you struggle to breathe.

You vaguely hear an apology from Thomas. There’s no time to think what for when you feel his hands at your back. He’s making quick work of your dress buckles.

You nearly scream in slight panic. You jump away from him and, finding a small chair, put it between the two of you. “Thomas, what in heaven’s name are you doing?” is the last thing you are able to say before the world goes black.

When you open your eyes, you’re staring up into Thomas’ own blue. Blinking a few times, you raise your hand to your head. “What happened?”

“You fainted, darling. I apologize for my impropriety, but if we’d waited another moment, you might have died.”

You feel hot, and you’re not sure if it’s because of the fainting, Thomas’ proximity, or his calling you 'darling'. In any case, you know better than to sit up for a few minutes. You realize that you’re on a much softer surface than the floor; perhaps a bed.

“Miss (Y/N)?”

It’s Taryn’s voice.

You start to sit up but two pairs of hands push you back down.

Taryn’s voice is in your ear again. “Please lie down, miss.”

You don’t have to be told twice since your head swims again. You look up into her face and see the worry. “Taryn? How did you...?” You trail off. The fatigue is not wearing off.

“His Majesty called upon me since I was the closest servant.” Tears well up in her eyes. “Oh, miss (Y/N)! I’m terribly sorry. This is entirely my fault! I-I shouldn’t have done the corset so tight...”

“Taryn,” you cut her off. “Taryn, my aunt ordered you to do so.” A small smile forms on your face. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

You see Tayrn smile down at you hesitantly and then glance across you to Thomas. Her tear-stained face suddenly goes pink as she looks away. “I should... I should fetch more water.” She quickly stands to grab the pitcher on a near-by table and makes for the door, almost tripping on the way.

You turn back to Thomas and see his slightly bemused expression must mirror your own as he looks after the retreating maid. You laugh softly. Taryn must have a small crush on the monarch.

The laughter catches Thomas’ attention and he looks back down at you. He’s sitting on the empty side of the bed; his warm hand holding your own.

“You know,” he says leaning down over you, “You were unconscious for so long, I thought I might have to kiss you to break a spell.”

“Your Majesty,” you chastise him for teasing you.

“Thomas,” he corrects. He’s mere inches away from you at this point.

You close your eyes. His warm breathing fills your ears and you find it hard to breathe yourself. When you feel the pressure of his lips upon your forehead, you are surprised. You open your eyes as he pulls away from you.

“Thomas,” you say, “you must find pleasure in teasing me."

"Oh darling, you have no idea."

His words only serve to make you more flustered. You think about what Taryn must think of the whole ordeal. She'd obviously seen you being pulled by the hand by the king himself into this suite.

As if reading your thoughts Thomas mentions Taryn. "That maid said that she is your personal servant for your stay. She's as worried about your well-being as I am."

Taryn certainly has been kind to you thus far. You've seen no ill-manner in her and you tell Thomas as much.

He chuckles softly at this. "You will be happy to hear that she is the one that freed you from your corset. She went so far as to demand me to turn my back."

You think of the fact that Taryn ordered the king himself for your sake. Had Thomas not been the good-natured and kind man you knew him to be, you would certainly be worried for her life at such impertinence.

At the moment, you are lying in a grand bed, bigger than even the one in your suite of rooms. The canopy towering over the bed serves as a curtain and is drawn back by thick golden ropes. The room itself is bright and large.

The door reopens and Taryn comes in and bows. She’s holding a pitcher of water and some towels. Coming to your side, she pours a glass of water and hands it to you. “Drink up, miss,” she says.

Taking the water from her, you move to sit up slightly.

Thomas puts his arm behind you to help you get up slowly, propping up the pillows behind you.

Taryn looks on, a slight blush on her face, most likely matching your own.

You thank Thomas and sip the water Taryn has given you. “I’m terribly sorry for causing so much trouble,” you say, handing the water back to Taryn.

“Not at all, miss (Y/N),” Taryn shakes her head, taking the glass from you. “I was just so worried.”

You smile at her. “Could we possibly go back to my own room?” you ask. “I feel much better now,” you insisted.

Taryn looked from you to Thomas. “Are you sure, miss?”

Thomas speaks up. “(Y/N) you’re welcome to stay here. We wouldn’t want to move you too soon.”

“No, really,” you say. “You must have other things to do, Thomas- Your Majesty,” you correct yourself, looking at Taryn. She seems slightly shocked at your address of him, but mostly looks worried.

“Nothing too important,” he says. “You were the only one I was looking forward to seeing today. All other matters can wait until I’m sure that you’re feeling well.”

You sigh softly. “Very well,” you say, “But, may I see my sister? She may be worried about me.”

Taryn offers to go and get Tibb before she glances once more at Thomas.

The king and you sit in comfortable silence, with the only small conversation from Thomas’ part. Before much time has passed, the door opens, and Tibb runs in. There are tears in her eyes as she calls out your name. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Taryn told me that you’d fainted. I knew that Evangeline had that corset too tight. Oh, (Y/N) you could have very well died!”

You shush her and she takes your hand, wiping her tears away with a small handkerchief from the folds of her dress.

When she finally calms herself, she looks up to see Thomas and frowns slightly. “Are you…?” she left the question open-ended.

“King Thomas the II,” he said gently. “But you must be Tibb.”

She nodded in a daze before she curtsied almost automatically. “Your majesty,” she said, looking down. “Thank you for looking over my sister.”

He smiled at her. “I did what I knew was right. I do not wish for harm to befall your sister.” He looked at you with his eyes holding something akin to tenderness.

You looked away from him and to Tibb before you could blush. “My sister will be able to look after me for the time being, your majesty. I thank you for your attention, but I must insist on being sent back to my own room.

He nodded and stood from his spot next to you. “Very well, (Y/N).” He looked to Tibb and Taryn. “Would you allow us a moment alone for a moment,” he asked.

You sister and Taryn did not have to be told a second time before they were out of the chamber again.

You looked to Thomas expectantly. “Did you wish to say something, your majesty?” you asked curiously as you sat up.

He took you hand in his own. “I wished to stay a bit longer here with you,” he began.

“Pardon, your majesty?”

“I will not be able to meet you again for three months. I will be visiting another province,” he says.

“Three months?” you ask, unbelieving.

“I will return. But I must leave tomorrow,” he said softly.

You know nothing you said could keep him here. You felt that there was so much that the both of you still had to learn about each other. You’d allowed yourself to believe that this may have been the blooming of a courtship.

Looking down to your lap, you process this. He would be back in three months; that was almost a guarantee. However, not seeing you for those three months might make him think of you less and less; until you were just some fragment of memory to him – fleeting and unimportant.

As you bring your eyes back up to his own, you nod your head evenly. Smiling, you say, “I will meet you again then.”

He gives you a sad smile. “Of course, darling.”

Thomas leaves before you. When he is gone, Tibb comes inside with Taryn and they assist you to your chambers.

You ask them for solitude that evening; that you were feeling much better and just needed the rest.

That night, you find yourself crying into your pillow for a man that you barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year? Really? My own brain betrays me sometimes.
> 
> Next chapter up on Monday, August 28, 2017.
> 
> I meant for this one to be longer, but it would have been much longer if I wanted to introduce Seb. So he's guaranteed in the next installment.
> 
> Thank you for your immense patience!


	6. A Dance with a Fox

The morning brings a bright stream of sunlight through your window. You sit up and move on the edge of your bed, your gaze downcast.

Taryn opens the door to your chambers. She walks forward with a smile. “You're awake.” You can hear her quick steps against the cold marble of the floor.

Upon seeing your countenance, she slows to a stop. “Is everything okay, miss?”

You look up at her and nod your head. “I'm fine. Does my aunt call for me?" you ask.

“Yes miss. She wishes for you to see her as soon as possible.” Taryn seems wary as she says this. "I am to have you ready before breakfast.”

You stand up and Taryn gets you into one of your new dresses. It’s blue with a bodice that feels much better than your restricting corset from the day before.

You look at Taryn in the mirror as she arranges your hair. “Did my aunt tell you why she wished to see me so urgently?” you ask.

Taryn hesitates for a moment. She looks at you with an apologetic expression. “We have a guest for breakfast.”

“Oh?" you ask, curious now about your aunt's plans. “Do I know this guest?”

“No, miss,” she admitted. “In fact, this is my first time seeing her. Though, I had heard a bit of their conversation.” 

“I'm going to venture a guess and say it was regarding me?” you say. 

“Yes miss. The woman seems to be a matchmaker of sorts. I'm sure your aunt sought her to ensure you find a respectable husband.”

Frowning, you pick up the now dried hyacinth on your table. Thomas was so amiable and attentive towards you. However, you’d actually allowed yourself to stop and think about this. You were left behind with the fact that his status in this world was so decidedly different from your own.

You put the blue flower back down when Taryn is done with your hair and stand with her. “Very well.”

The both of you make your way to your aunt Evangeline's chambers. Taryn opens the heavy doors and you walk in to find her sitting in her parlor with an older woman in fine clothes.

Smiling, Evangeline calls you over. “This is my niece, (Y/N). She is the daughter of the Baron (Your Father’s Name) of Kentwood in the province of Milton.

She then introduced the woman next to her as Dame Judith Dench.

You curtsy and smile softly. “A pleasure, ma'am.”

“Take a seat, dear.” Aunt Evangeline gestures to the seat next to her.

Complying as you sit on the couch, you look back at Dame Judith.

She's regarding you with intense appraisal. You feel yourself wanting to cower under her gaze, but you hold eye contact evenly. Her steely eyes look over you with thinly veiled arrogance. You can see that in her prime she must have been a beautiful woman. Her head is held high and she seems to have the idea that she knows more than most people.

She gives a small smirk and turns to Evangeline. “I do believe I can find a respectable young gentleman for your niece. Though, she has a long way to go in terms of being a suitable bride.”

Evangeline agrees. “Her father was never very attentive to her upbringing. You wouldn't know he was the son of a baron with the way he keeps house.”

You curl your hands into fists in your skirts, but remain quiet otherwise. Steadily breathing, you turn your eyes to Taryn, who stills stands near the entrance of the room.

She's frowning and watching the exchange with an expression of disapproval. Though, she is able to conceal it enough as to not offend.

You smile at her, thankful for her indignation on your behalf.

Dame Judith and Evangeline finish their conversation without including you. It is decided that you will be presented to court before the week is out and Dame Judith would find a suitor soon after.

As you part from the room to head to breakfast, Taryn trails you from a short distance.

She's silent, but you can sense that there's much on her mind.

There is a short hallway to the side of your path and you make the turn instead of heading to your uncle and aunt's private dining hall.

As you turn to Taryn, you can see a hint surprise on her face.

“I do believe that you know what I wish to speak about,” you begin in a small whisper.

Confused for a second, she looks down before. As she understands what you are speaking about, she brings her head back up and looks at you. “His majesty,” she says, even softer than you.

You nod and look past her for a moment to make sure there is not a soul near you to eavesdrop.

Looking back to Taryn, you say, “His majesty will be away for three months. He told me as much yesterday."

“He left just this morning, miss,” she says. Hesitant about her next words, she speaks softer still. “I do not wish to seem untoward, my lady. There is something between you and His Majesty?”

You feel your cheeks heat up and look down as you nod your head. “As far as I can tell. And I'm still afraid that this is all a part of my imagination.”

“There is no need to worry, miss. I could tell myself that King Thomas was sincere in his affection toward you.”

Your heart lightens at this. “I'm happy to have someone like you on my side, Taryn. Thank you.”

“It is entirely my honor, miss.”

…

It is three days later that you being prepared for court.

There are more people in your chambers than you feel comfortable with. There are several women fussing over you as they strip you down and put you together again.

You're back into a corset. But Taryn makes certain to not restrict you too much. The skirts you wear are heavy and held up by a cage crinoline to help with the weight of the dress.

When you are in your makeup and jewelry, you are able to step away from the group to your window.

The sun is setting in the distance. It's dim orange glow makes you feel a little bit lighter.

You breathe in and turn around to face the night ahead.

As you make your way to the carriage, there are Leo and Evangeline on either side of you.

The carriage ride is uneventful and you soon make it to a large building near the palace; where the private ball is held for the royal families privileged enough to attend court this season.

Since this is your first official presentation into society, you understand the immense importance of the night. Here is where you make your first impression on the world.

You walk through the doors that two doormen hold open for you and look down into the large dance floor and gasp.

The glittering ballgowns are magical in their flowing beauty. The women in them are even more enchanting. As they move with their partners in such graceful steps, it seems as though they are floating through the air.

You are unconsciously drawn toward the laughter and the music and the dazzling splendor of it all.

Evangeline walks beside you, using her feather fan to cool herself off.

You begin to walk toward the dancing when you are stopped by a young man who coughs into his hand before smiling at you. “May I have the honor of the next dance?” he asks.

Smiling politely, you nod at the gentleman. “Certainly, Mr. …” You trail off, allowing him the chance to introduce himself.

He realizes his mistake and bows deeply. After introductions, he guides you to the dance floor and the two of you begin the motions.

The dances and balls are some of the only appropriate ways for people of your status to meet without a third acquaintance.

It's pleasing enough to dance with the gentleman, but you find yourself distracted by thoughts of another man. A man a province away that stays on your mind no matter how you try to distract yourself.

At the end of the song, you thank your partner for the dance when a voice near the two of you cuts in.

“May I request a dance with the young lady?” the deep cool voice says.

You turn your attention to the man and you find your breath stop in your chest.

Piercing blue eyes meet your own before you are able to really process your thoughts.

Breathtaking was an understatement. He seemed to be carved from marble by the gods themselves. A strong jaw and a smile that could make one faint; these were only a small percentage of his overall beauty.

Holding out your hand to the man, you nod silently. Without giving another glance to the gentleman you were dancing with, you follow your new dance partner to the middle of the floor.

He and you fall into step effortlessly. His holds you firmly, but ever so gently. You feel weightless in his arms as you go around and around.

The ballroom seems even more surreal to you. Growing up in your small home with your brothers and sisters and only visiting the village every so often; that was all that you had known before this.

Your partner smiles at you, his eyes meeting your own with a hint of mischief.

The both of you move around the floor and fall into step with the music. You feel like you were somehow made for this one moment.

As the music stops, he releases you and you step away as though you were waking up from a dream.

Bringing your hand up to his lips, he looks up at you from long eyelashes. “You are a lovely dance partner, my lady.”

“Thank you, sir,” you are able to say.

“May I request another dance tonight?”

“Sir, I don't even know your name.”

He comes closer and his lips slightly graze your ear. “That would ruin the fun of it, don't you think.”

You pull back at this and are stunned at his impropriety. You bid him a brisk goodnight before you're retreating back towards your aunt.

Coming to court had meant something new for you. Your family would always be first in your own heart, but these were strangers, in a strange land.

You begin to think that you would never be comfortable here when you glance up and see the man you were dancing with. He has a confident smile on his face as he watches you from across the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised before I start my new semester at school. But constantly working on this now. It’s so fun and I’m mapping out for it to be continued regularly.
> 
> Dame Judith Dench is Judi Dench, in case anyone was wondering. I’m getting tired of adding new characters when this is literally an actor fic.


End file.
